


Involved in the Exchange

by RandomFandom5



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autistic Cecil, Fake Episode, Gen, autism acceptance month, snippets from one anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandom5/pseuds/RandomFandom5
Summary: April is Autism Acceptance Month. It comes as a welcome relief after Autism Depression Month, though Autism Bargaining Month got me a great deal on a new set of chaps.





	Involved in the Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to tumblr user prettyboypatrick for the Autistic Fanwork Exchange. I would have done a full "episode", but I was already running late, so I decided to just have the important parts. 
> 
> Happy Autism Acceptance Month, all! 
> 
> (Title from Björk's "Human Behaviour" because that song reminds me strongly of both WTNV and autism, and I am, of course, involved in the exchange of fanwork.)

How is a raven like a writing desk? They both stare, silent, daring you to do anything but avoid them. Also, they're both very hard to remove from a tree.

Welcome to Night Vale.

April is Autism Acceptance Month. It comes as a welcome relief after Autism Depression Month, though Autism Bargaining Month got me a great deal on a new set of chaps. Show your support by wearing red, discarding every item of clothing that is not red, replacing them with red items you find around town such as flower petals and the blood of our enemies, and dissolving into a red glow.

And now, traffic. A child walks along the yellow lines in the center of the road...

*

Listeners, I am delighted to bring you more news of the planned festivities for Autism Acceptance Month. On Tuesday, come by Big Rico's Pizza for a group infodumping session. It promises to be educational and an excellent way to get to know your fellow Night Vale citizens. Carlos and I will both be in attendance, so if you would like to hear about the intricacies of science or the history of the radio and how it connects, as all things do, to space, be sure to stop by.

From the 14th to the 30th, the Night Vale Mall will have a sale on stim toys. At the sale last year, I purchased a small jar of magma from a remote undersea volcano. I turn out the lights and watch it bubble, throwing a red and orange glow against the ceiling. It is well worth the repeated burns.

Further activities will be planned around the flipping of coins and the outcomes of elaborate Rube Goldberg machines.

Moving on to unrelated calendar events, this Friday, come by the Night Vale Community Theater to see a mash-up of scenes from each Christopher Marlowe play...

*

Acceptance is the most important virtue, far above Patience, Temperance, Befuddlement, and Mild Suspicion. Deep down, the goal of every person in their life is to be accepted for who and what they are. Whether that is someone who turns into a pocket-sized bear when exposed to too much sensory input or someone who stares and rocks and bangs on walls; whether that is someone who never speaks a word or someone who has constructed an existence around talking and never plans to stop; we all strive for acceptance. And yes, everyone deserves acceptance. But sometimes, in the case of certain kinds of people, some reminders specific to them are necessary.

So, with joy and pride that could outshine a rainbow and out-twist an infinity symbol, happy Autism Acceptance Month, and as always...

Good night, Night Vale. Good night.


End file.
